vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 12/29/2013
New homebrewers (again) Some new homebrewers have shown up once more on the Vectrex scene! One of them is vector gaming forums/this wiki member Xefned, who has made a cheap modern day alternative to the Light Pen. You can see his creation starting on this page, along with a brief video demonstration of it here. And another one is Der Luchs (also a vector gaming forums member), who is creating new music for the console! You can check out several of his musical pieces for download on a Vectrex emulator or flashcart here. New videos As very little documentation is available on the fairly rare VeCaves/Spike's Spree cartridge, it is a nice welcome to have only the second known video ever to grace YouTube recently, which can be seen here. Those that are not very familiar with it (due to no ROM being released, plus less than 100 people all over the world own a cart) will probably be surprised by two things: one, that the instructions were made out to look like the original Vectrex game instructions from back in the day of 1982-1984, and two, of how the majority of the game sounds is just music, which was only made on a handful of games (such as with the Debris series). Also, the Vectrex received a brief mention in an episode of the television series entitled Inventions That Shook the World, which its mention can be seen in a video here. FURY updates Here are many updates in regards to what FURY is up to as of recently (from an e-mail)! STARBLAST CONTROLLERS All Starblasts have shipped. If you have not received your Starblast, it is on the way to you now. YETI CONTROLLERS These are being completed now. If you have not received your Yeti, you have received an email from me regarding your shipment (if you did not get an email a few weeks ago, please email me). All remaining Yetis are scheduled to ship between now and February. WARRIOR All remaining Warrior games will ship between February 1st and March 31st. I'm having new overlays made professionally, which means if you have already received Warrior, you will be getting yet another overlay in the mail. I've chosen a screenprinter who will be doing the job in January. If you didn't already know, I had trouble with a screenprinter when the game was first released which compelled me to attempt to make the overlays myself (getting adequate results). Unfortunately, it takes way too long to make each one and quite honestly I think it's a mistake. You deserve Protector-quality overlays, and that's what you're going to get. This will also greatly speed up the distribution. I will email you individually when your order is processed. Please remain patient. HELLHOLE/VECTROSIS Hellhole is completed. I'm ordering new PCB's for the cartridges. I have been buying my PCB's from Classic Game Creations, but he's no longer having them made. Due to this I'm pushing the Hellhole/Vectrosis release to February 1st to allow time for the new boards to arrive. VECTORBOLT MAGAZINE The January issue (#1) will ship in January. OVERDRIVE CONTROLLERS These are shipping regularly. Over 200 of these controllers have sold! This is far more than originally expected, so for those waiting I'm doing the best I can to speed things up. You will get an email when your shipment approaches. I have temporarily closed ordering on this item in order to catch up on the current orders. ZANTIS DOWNLOAD I didn't forget! Every year, one free game download for Xmas! Here it is: zantis.bin Get to know your Vectrex better? The vector gaming forums just launched a sub-board of the Vectrex discussions board in regards to game programming and modding of controllers and other hardware. You can check that out here to see more of what's going on technically in regards to the system and other aspects of it, hardware-wise. May the Vectrex be with you... Most Vectrexians probably know of the Vectrex Wraps that Michele Fiori created. However, we're not aware of some Star Wars-themed wraps from the movie and web series though! Whatever they are, you can catch a glimpse of them in a video from Youtube user hwgames! ...and may many auctions be with you too! There's been all kinds of Vectrex auctions going on since the last edition of the news! The Sean Kelly Multicart‏ popped up in one auction, along with Chris Romero selling blue cartridge shells (which can be seen here). An auction of the unfinished Pitcher's Duel and even the Vectorcade controller also appeared, as well as not one, not two, but THREE Vectrex display stands also appeared for sale recently! (And as per usual, ebay auctions are not linked to since they disappear over time.) New pages Added pages to the wiki have recently included a poll on if you want to keep your Vectrex "buzz" or not, along with a lengthy page in regards to clones of various Atari games for various platforms found on the Vectrex. New overlay (Y* A* S* I) VectrexMad! created a homemade Y* A* S* I overlay and is taking orders! He can be contacted at sales@vectrex.co.uk for those who want to order them from him. The return of a Vectrex MIA Madtronix, who has distributed a version of Star Sling, made modern day 3D Imagers, Light Pens, and other stuff, had been absent from the Vectrex scene for six years until he updated his web site one day in 2012, but just as quickly as that happened, it went right back to being dormant. However, he did get busy and confirm that he is now back in force, due to suddenly making progress on assembling many modern day 3D Imagers! You can read about his return here on the vector gaming forums, as well as checking out updates to his site/progress in the Vectrex world here! And even though we're a few days late on this, Vectrex Christmas wishes from YouTube user svofski can be seen in a video here, along with a download for Vectrex emulators from the aforementioned vector gaming forums member Der Luchs can be snagged here. And have a good 2014 as well! Category:Vectrex news Category: Homebrewer Category: Homebrew Category: D. I. Y. Category: Demos Category:Miscellaneous Vectrex